


Pacarku

by ClaireChevalier



Series: TsukiKage Genderbend [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Shouyo, Fem!Tobio, Fluff, Genderbending, Kelompok Belajar, flirting!Kei
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier





	Pacarku

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**  
_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

**.**

  
**A Tsukki x fem!Kage Fict**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

  
Hari ini Kei tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Atas permintaan Tobio (yang dihasut oleh Shouyo), ia dimintai tolong untuk mengajari Tobio dan Shouyo sepulang sekolah. Tadashi dan Hitoka juga ikut serta karena ada beberapa pelajaran di mana Hitoka lebih sabar untuk menjelaskannya pada duo kombi dari tim voli putri itu. Dan kediaman keluarga Kageyama menjadi pilihan mereka untuk belajar bersama.

"Woah! Rumahmu besar juga, Kageyama." Shouyo berujar heboh begitu mereka tiba di kediaman Tobio.

"Berisik, bodoh!" Tobio menghardik Shouyo seperti biasa. Yang dihardik hanya menggerutu sambil tetap mengagumi bangunan megah (menurutnya) yang ada di hadapannya.

Kei tertawa meledek, diikuti oleh Tadashi, sedang Hitoka mencoba membesarkan hati Shouyo.

"Kau tinggal sendirian, Kageyama-san?" Hitoka bertanya ragu begitu mereka memasuki rumah Tobio yang tak terlihat ada penghuni lainnya selain gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Orang tuaku pulang ke rumah tiap dua minggu sekali."

"Loh, mereka memangnya tinggal di mana?" Kali ini Shouyo yang bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"London."

"Woah!" Ketiga temannya, minus Kei, kompak ber-woah ria mendengar jawabannya.

"Pantas saja rumahmu besar begini," gumam Shouyo kagum.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak bisa berbahasa inggris, Kageyama?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Tadashi.

"Tentu saja karena Tobio itu hanya sanggup memikirkan voli di otaknya yang kecil," Shouyo spontan menjawab.

"Sialan kau, cebol!" Tobio mengumpat, sedang Kei tertawa puas, membuat gadis itu langsung melotot padanya.

"Aku hanya sedang mengapresiasi ucapan jujur Hinata," Kei berkata santai sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

Tobio tak membalas. Ia meninggalkan ketiga temannya ke dapur setelah menanyakan apa yang ingin mereka minum sore itu.

"Hei, kalian membuat Kageyama-san marah." Hitoka mencoba mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja Yachi-san, dia tidak sesensitif itu," Kei menimpali.

"Omong-omong, Tsukishima. Jangan-jangan kau sering ke sini ya kalau Kageyama sedang sendirian?"

Kei hanya menggeleng.

"Kau tidak khawatir padanya yang tinggal sendiri?" Tadashi ikut bertanya.

"Dia udah lama tinggal sendirian, kok. Bahkan sebelum berpacaran denganku." 

Tepat saat Kei mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Tobio datang dari dapur dengan senampan minuman segar untuk teman-temannya. Gadis itu berdeham sebentar sebelum meletakkan nampan di tangannya di atas meja. Gerak-geriknya sekilas tampak kikuk.

Kei sempat berpikir apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba saja bertingkah gugup. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum licik begitu sesuatu melintas di kepalanya.

"Aku ke atas dulu, mau ambil laptop." Tobio lalu beranjak dari ruang tamu ke arah tangga yang menuju kamarnya setelah mendapati anggukan dari teman-temannya. 

Sementara menunggu Tobio, Tadashi, Hitoka dan Shouyo memulai kegiatan belajar mereka hari itu, Kei sesekali ikut menjelaskan jika Shouyo ataupun Tadashi bertanya.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu," Kei berkata tiba-tiba sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh, memangnya kau tahu di mana letak kamar mandinya?" Shouyo bertanya heran.

"Aku bukan tidak pernah ke sini, Hinata. Hanya  _tidak sering_ ," Kei menekan kata-katanya agar gadis berambut orange itu mengerti. Ia sedikit berbohong sebenarnya. Sejak meresmikan hubungan mereka, Kei sering mampir ke rumah Tobio di saat orang tua gadis itu sedang tidak berada di rumah. Bukan untuk melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' tentu saja, ia hanya ingin nonton gratis di rumah Tobio, berhubung rumah kekasihnya itu dilengkapi dengan _mini home theater_. Koleksi DVD di rumahnya juga lumayan lengkap mengingat Tobio pernah bilang bahwa kedua orang tuanya hobi menonton film-film baru.

Tapi tentu saja ia lebih memilih untuk berbohong pada ketiga temannya itu, karena jika Kei jujur, ia yakin bahwa mereka akan bereaksi heboh.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Suara Tobio mengalihkan perhatian Kei. Gadis itu tampak berdiri di setengah anak tangga. Baju seragamnya sudah berganti dengan kaos biru tua dan celana jeans tanggung.

"Ke kamar mandi. Mau ikut?" Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring yang terlihat seksi di mata Tobio (ia mengutuk otaknya sore itu).

"Tch! Tidak lucu!" Tobio memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas. Di kepalanya masih terngiang ucapan Kei tadi. 

"Ada apa dengan pacarku hari ini, hmm?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kepala Tobio dengan cepat berputar ke arah Kei, semburat merah mulai merambat naik ke tulang kupingnya, "Kenapa juga kau tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh hari ini?"

"Aneh bagaimana?" Kei memutar langkahnya dan mendekati Tobio yang sudah berdiri di anak tangga ketiga dari lantai dasar. Tingginya dan tinggi Tobio kini sejajar.

"Y-ya aneh saja!" Tobio berjalan turun dan hendak melewati Kei, tapi tangan panjang Kei menahan pinggulnya.

"Karena aku banyak memakai kata 'pacar' hari ini? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Kedua mata Tobio membulat sempurna. Kupingnya terlihat memerah, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar sedang malu saat ini. "Bicara apa kau?!" Tobio menepis tangan Kei dan berjalan melewatinya dengan cepat, tak peduli dengan kekehan kemenangan Kei di belakangnya.

**-FIN-**


End file.
